Pai
by Yas Snape
Summary: Songfic com a musica Pai do Fadio Jr. Lembranças de Snape sobre Dumbledore no dia do nascimento de seu filho. Tem uma pequena mençaum a Snape/Mione


bNota da Autora:/b Gente, eu fiz essa fic pq eu tinha q fazer algo especial pro dia dos pais, eu sei que o Sevvie num é filho do Albus, mas é meio q uma relação pai e filho q eles tem, ou seja, discutindo sempre e se gostando... Ah, eu tinha que fazer isso, to fazendo mais pra mim do que pro publico em geral, mas se gostarem me deixem saber... Adoro receber criticas, desde que sejam construtivas.  
  
Pai  
  
ibPai, pode ser que daqui a algum tempo  
  
Haja tempo pra gente ser mais  
  
Muito mais que dois grandes amigos, pai e filho talvez/i/b  
  
Com o nascimento de seu filho, Severus Snape sentia uma grande tristeza, quando aquele deveria ser um momento de total alegria, mas ele não podia ser completamente feliz depois daquele dia...  
  
hr*§*§*§*§*§*§*Flash-Back*§*§*§*§*§*§*hr  
  
brAo final da ultima grande batalha de Harry Potter contra Voldmort, que por fim havia sido derrotado, Severus Snape estava ajoelhado, coberto de sangue, sujeira e, depois de muito tempo sem elas, lagrimas, pois estava com Albus Dumbledore, seu verdadeiro "pai", semimorto em seus braços. Ele não queria estar ali, ele tinha tentado ao Maximo, e não tinha conseguido salva a única pessoa que amava, ele só queria morrer e acabar com aquela dor infinita dentro do peito, mas ele também queria falar pra Albus que o amava, antes de se matar.br  
  
br- Albus... - ele disse num sussurro que abafava a sua voz tremula  
e desgastada de tanto chorar. - Você ainda consegue me ouvir?br  
br- Severus... - respondeu Dumbledore fracamente. - Meu menino, é  
você que esta ai?br  
br- Sim Albus, sou eu que estou aqui...br  
br- Escute-me criança, você tem que viver e continuar lutando.br  
br- Eu não tenho mais forças, eu não quero mais...br  
br- Não vou te pedir dessa vez Severus, desta vez é uma ordem, e eu  
a quero cumprida... Ah, meu menino, você ainda tem tanto para viver...  
br  
br- Albus tem algo que eu quero te dizer...br  
br- Não precisa dizer, eu sei.br  
br- Não Albus, eu QUERO te dizer... Albus, você sempre foi e será  
meu verdadeiro pai e você sabe disso, por isso eu quero te dizer...  
Albus Dumbledore, amável velho lunático e meu pai, eu te amo.br  
br- Ah Severus, temível mestre de poções e meu filho, eu também te  
amo muito, por isso eu quero que você me prometa que será feliz e não  
vai tentar nada de tolo depois que eu me for.br  
br- Eu prometo Albus, eu prometo.br  
br- Que bom, agora eu já posso ir em paz... - e com isso Albus  
beijou a face de Severus, passou a mão pelo rosto dele e se foi,  
deixando Severus aos soluços.br  
  
hr*§*§*§*§*§*§*Fim do Flash-Back*§*§*§*§*§*§*hr  
  
"Ah Albus como eu queria que você estivesse aqui e pudesse vê-lo..." Snape pensou olhando para a frágil criaturinha em seus braços, e desejando que Albus pudesse ver a criança, de onde quer que ele estivesse, e que ele sentisse todo o esforço em busca de paz interior que ele tinha procurado todos esses anos.  
  
ibPai, pode ser que daí você sinta, qualquer coisa entre esses vinte ou trinta  
  
Longos anos em busca de paz..../i/b  
  
Severus fez sua oração de sempre, pois apesar de não ser um homem religioso, depois da morte de Dumbledore ele rezava todas s noites para seu "pai". E contava como tinha sido o seu dia, o dia do nascimento de seu filho com Hermione Granger, e que em homenagem a ele o seu filho iria se chamar Albus.  
  
ibPai, pode crer, eu tô bem eu vou indo, tô tentando vivendo e pedindo  
  
Com loucura pra você renascer... /i/b  
  
Snape se lembrava de cada coisa dita e feita, cada erro seu e cada perdão que recebeu dos braços de Albus, ele nunca fez questão de ser o centro das atenções, mas por uma vez, naquele campo de batalha ele conseguiu falar tudo o que sentia e queria dizer, pelo menos naquela hora ele teve coragem e não ficou mudo, não quis e não ficou mudo.  
  
ibPai, eu não faço questão de ser tudo, só não quero e não vou ficar mudo  
  
Pra falar de amor pra você/i/b  
  
Na noite da grande batalha ele devia ter sabido, Albus estava muito quieto e não tinha nenhum brilho em seus olhos, como costumava ter. Para falar a verdade, o brilho tinha ido embora no dia em que Minerva morreu.  
  
hr*§*§*§*§*§*§*Flash-Back*§*§*§*§*§*§*hr  
  
Severus tinha ido jantar na casa de Dumbledore, pois este ia passar o natal sozinho em casa, pois Hoggwarts estava fechada por serem tempos demasiadamente sombrios.br  
  
br- Vem Albus, o jantar tá servido.br  
br- Estou indo... - Dumbledore disse quase sem vontade.br  
br- Ora Albus fale um pouco, converse comigo, eu não vim aqui pra  
ficar te encarando o jantar inteiro... Vamos, ensine- me um pouco mais  
sobre a vida...br  
br- Ah minha criança, você vai aprender tanto hoje...br  
br- Como assim Albus?! - Snape perguntou intrigado.br  
br- Você verá... - e exatamente nesse momento o braço de Snape  
começou a arder intensamente e este colocou a mão em cima da marca  
olhando para Albus.br  
br- Vejo que é chegada a hora... Vamos criança.br  
  
hr*§*§*§*§*§*§*Fim do Flash-Back*§*§*§*§*§*§*hr  
  
"Eu deveria saber que ele se sacrificaria por mim..." e com isso Severus começou a recordar de mais coisas.  
  
ibPai, senta aqui que o jantar tá na mesa, fala um pouco tua voz tá tão presa Nos ensine esse jogo da vida, onde a vida só paga pra ver  
  
Pai, me perdoa essa insegurança, é que eu não sou mais aquela criança  
  
Que um dia morrendo de medo, nos teus braços você fez segredo/i/b  
  
Severus se lembrava de quando tinha ido se unir aos comensais, e que mesmo na época em que ele era um comensal ativo Albus sempre teve esperanças nele, e como Albus tinha ficado feliz ao ver que finalmente Severus tinha aberto os olhos e voltado para o lado dele. "É meu velho, ate perante todo o Ministério você foi mais eu." Snape se recordava do seu julgamento, quando Albus depôs em seu favor.  
  
ibNos teus passos você foi mais eu  
  
Pai, eu cresci e não houve outro jeito, quero só recostar no teu peito  
  
Pra pedir pra você ir lá em casa e brincar de amor com meu filho  
  
No tapete da sala de estar/i/b  
  
Quantas vezes ele sonhou com Albus e seu pequeno filho brincando na sua sala de estar, só para depois acordar e ver que tudo não passara de um sonho. Albus sempre fora para muitos um bandido, mas sempre seria o seu herói, e sabia que não o deixaria sozinho nunca, e sabia que Albus sempre estaria com ele, sempre faria parte daquele caminho que hoje ele seguia, um caminho de paz, e tudo isso graças ao seu verdadeiro PAI.  
  
ibPai, você foi meu herói meu bandido, hoje é mais muito mais que um amigo  
  
Nem você nem ninguém tá sozinho, você faz parte desse caminho Que hoje eu sigo em paz.../i/b 


End file.
